


End Game

by Nomin_Ambassador



Series: shades of nomin [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Established Relationship, First nomin fic of 2018, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mark and Jaemin are brothers, Songfic, haha - Freeform, happy new year, members from other groups showed up but theyre insignificant in the fic so I didnt list them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: "I wanna be your end gameI wanna be your first stringI wanna be your A-TeamI wanna be your end game, end gameBig reputation, big reputationOoh, you and me, we got big reputationsAah, and you heard about meOoh, I got some big enemies (yeah)Big reputation, big reputationOoh, you and me would be a big conversationAah, and I heard about you (yah)Ooh, you like the bad ones, too."They just want to be each other's end game but to people around them, Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno as a couple isn't acceptable.Based on a Taylor Swift( ft. Future and Ed Sheeran) song "END GAME"





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song End Game by Taylor Swift, Future and Ed Sheeran from her newest album REPUTATION. I love that song, it's basically my favorite in the album. Please listen to it as a reference.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy New Year! Thank you for sticking with me through 2017 and thank you for reading and appreciating my fics. I'll never be the author I am today without your help and encouragement. This is literally the first nomin fic of 2018 and I'm happy! HAHAHHAHAH I've been working on this for a week now and I'm glad that I managed to finish this even though it was longer that I intended. I'm so sorry for not updating, I promise I'll be working on it after my exams. I love yall! 
> 
> -Ros

_ “W-what? They’re together now?” _

__

__

_ “Is that true? Omygosh I can’t believe this.”  _

__

__

_ “No way! Tell me you’re joking please!” _

__

__

_ “That smiley boy can’t just date Jeno! I mean--- Jaemin is way different from his taste…” _

__

__

_ “Well whatever. Who’s betting they’ll break up in a week?”  _

__

__

_ “Girl, knowing Jeno they probably won’t last for 3 days.” _

__

__

_ “Jaemin isn’t better. I mean, he dated 9 hotties in a month? That’s just record-breaking. Last time someone did over 5, it was Ten. And that senior graduated like 4 years ago?”  _

__

_ “But isn’t Jeno straight? He only ever dated girls before. Are they dating for some sort of experiment or something?”  _

Jaemin sighed heavily as he passed the corridors on the way to his classroom on a Tuesday morning. It’s just the second day of the week and he’s already the talk of the campus. Well not him particularly, more like them. 

** His and Lee Jeno’s relationship.  **

Who wouldn’t talk about it when Jeno’s just too famous for dating every single pretty girl there is inside their school and Jaemin being the rumored slut he is for “dating” cute guys here and there. 

He felt bad for himself. He never actually dated anyone but a senior named Jungwoo when he was in freshman. He didn’t know where these people got the idea that he dated everyone he was close with but he knew they’re all nonsense. He just got used to people judging his sweetness and clingyness towards his friends who are, in his disadvantage, good-looking. He felt bad for himself because he was being leveled with Jeno who, in all truth, really dated all those girls. 

It didn’t matter to him though. What others think and Jeno’s past, nothing matters to him but the fact that he finally found someone that he truly likes for once. You see, Jaemin might be affectionate but ever since he and Jungwoo broke up, no one caught his interest for so long until Jeno happened. 

Jeno wasn’t a love at first sight, nor a stupid love-fool high school crush drama. Jeno was a constant, non-significant being in Jaemin’s life before. He knew him. He knew him since he first stepped his foot on their school. Who wouldn’t when he was the talk of everyone’s tongue on the first day of class. He’s handsome, tall, intelligent and really flirty. He even joined the swimming team and flaunted his body for everyone to see right after the first semester of their freshmen year as if everything listed above weren’t enough to make everyone drool. 

Jaemin didn’t actually care about him. Not when he saw Jeno dating girls and girls alone. The younger knew to himself that he was gay, like super gay and a guy like him wouldn’t be someone that Jeno would want. 

_** Or so he thought.  ** _

He never existed in Jeno’s world. Their groups of friends aren’t in any way connected. They share the same class but that’s because Jeno’s smart and Jaemin’s too diligent with his studies. They share the same class but only share few words when necessary. 

Jeno never existed in Jaemin’s world-- maybe sometimes. 

**Occasionally.** When Jaemin’s bestfriend AKA Lee Donghyuck would rant about how unfair it is that  Jeno could be anything but Jaemin’s boyfriend which would earn him a glare and a meek punch from the pretty boy. 

Donghyuck had this weird habit of shipping Jaemin with anyone who has two feet, technically everyone who aren’t handicapped. But of all the guys Donghyuck shipped with Jaemin, he would always end up saying that his vote would still be for Jeno “Because Jeno is the only perfect guy I’ve ever met in this school except for Mark but he’s mine ofcourse” as qouted from Donghyuck. 

Jaemin never cared about Donghyuck’s remarks. He never did until Jeno and his gang heard the red-haired boy talking about how it would be perfect if Jeno and Jaemin dated. He swore it was the most embarrassing moment of his life. They even heard Jeno’s friends teasing them and hooting when Jaemin and Donghyuck ran for their lives which left Jeno dumbfounded. 

Needless to say, that started their story. With that one simple joke of his bestfriend, they both became parts of each others lives. Jeno started taking notice of Jaemin sitting in the very front copying notes and listening attentively to the teachers. Jaemin started taking notice of Jeno sitting on the very far end of the room looking out in the window when he wasn’t busy eyeing Jaemin’s back giving the poor boy the creep. 

Jeno started noticing how cute Jaemin is when he uses his aegyo voice asking favors and ordering his older friends around. Jaemin started noticing how Jeno would effortlessly make girls’ jaws drop on the floor and how he would make everyone’s heart jump out of their bodies when he smiles. 

Jeno noticed how everyone would whisper insults about Jaemin when he clings unto Renjun, or Lucas. When a senior like Jihoon or Rocky would ruffle his hair and joke around him. Jaemin noticed how Jeno dating someone became a less frequent news, until it completely stopped. It made him a little bit more curious about why did the blonde stop fooling around girls. A little bit more than he should. 

Jeno noticed how his heartbeats’ pace would change when Jaemin’s around, or when Jaemin talks, or when Jaemin smiles, or when Jaemin just stands there without doing anything. He noticed how his body would react to every little things that Jaemin does. 

Jaemin noticed how his heart felt a pang of pain when he heard about Jeno dating Lami, the prettiest freshmen during their senior year. He noticed how his eyes were filled with tears when he saw them walking around the campus hand-in-hand. That confused him. 

Jeno noticed how the excitement that he always feel when he date pretty girls suddenly vanished. He noticed how the feeling of holding a girl’s hand wasn’t the same anymore. He noticed how his mind kept shouting a certain name. Na Jaemin 

Donghyuck noticed the relief in Jaemin’s face when they heard that Lami and Jeno broke up. He noticed how his eyes animatedly sparkled when he saw Jeno walking into the cafeteria without a certain freshman trailing him. He noticed how Jaemin started smiling genuinely at Jeno’s direction, obvious delight could be seen in his aura. 

Donghyuck noticed how Jeno started openly stare at Jaemin, how he could make the younger’s face crimson red as he examined him from afar like he was an art exhibit. Donghyuck noticed how Jeno would casually drop by their table during lunch to say hi and leave a carton of chocolate milk that Jaemin always loved. Donghyuck noticed how Jeno would always volunteer to help Jaemin review their lessons, staying behind in the library after dismissal and even coming to Jaemin’s house whenever he’s free to “study”. 

Donghyuck noticed everything but didn’t say a single word. 

“Na Jaemin this is crazy! This is crazier than all your dating rumors combined!” Donghyuck exasperatedly said before banging his head on the desk. 

Jaemin bit his lower lip as he tried focusing on the lecture of their history teacher and ignoring all the glares of Jeno’s admirer from behind his back. Their classmates were obviously boring holes at his head and he can’t help but feel self-conscious. Not to mention that he also caught Jeno staring at him when he tried to look at the older’s side. 

“Shut up Donghyuck. It’s not like anything’s new they always accuse me of dating some hot guys out there anyways. The only difference is that it’s actually the truth this time.” He whispered back trying his best to stay calm. 

Donghyuck rose up and eyed Jaemin like he just grew another head. “He’s not just some random guy and you know that Nana. He’s literally the Nation’s crush.” 

Jaemin rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut, opting to just taking some notes down until the end of the period. The two rushed outside of their classroom right after the teacher dismissed them, not wanting to be caught up in a situation with Jeno’s fangirls.   

They tiptoed their way to the cafeteria not wanting to gain attention as if the students would recognize their footsteps. They immediately left and ran to the school’s garden where they usually eat their lunch when people just can’t stop talking about Jaemin **“the campus slut”.**

“You know what, I’m telling Mark!” Donghyuck blurted out after catching his breathe. He sat in a bench under a blossom tree and fanned his face using his hand. 

Jaemin’s eyes widened at his bestfriend’s resolution. “You can’t tell him that omygosh no!” The brunette pleaded as he shook Donghyuck’s body to wake him up and make him realize that they’ll be in trouble when his hyung finds out about the whole thing. 

Mark is Jaemin’s older brother who is a year above them. His building is on the other side of the campus so the news probably didn’t reach him yet. Or if it already did, Jaemin prays he didn’t think it was a big deal. 

Whenever Mark hears the rumors about Jaemin’s “relationship” he would ask his brother if they were true; to which Jaemin always deny. The younger would tell him that he was fine with all the false rumors spreading about him as long as it doesn’t affect his studies and nobody hurts him physically. Mark was a little bit hesitant but he soon got used to not giving a fuck about the issues circulating about his brother. 

“But he probably already knows! Isn’t he on the swimming team too? Is Jeno not close with him?” Donghyuck questioned to which Jaemin shrugged. “And besides, why won’t you let him know? Is it because this time, the rumor about you and Jeno holds some truth?” 

Jaemin fell silent to his friend’s inquisitions. Donghyuck didn’t ask him earlier if the rumor was true, but he knew the older would probably know the truth it as soon as he hears it. Donghyuck is a really observant guy, Jaemin bets he already noticed something before but didn’t say anything. 

“Well… if it’s true would you get mad at me?” Jaemin asked, his head ducked low. Heat was creeping on his cheeks and he can’t help but get shy admitting things to Donghyuck. 

The latter smiled at the blushing male, Jaemin really is cute. “Why would I get mad? I’m your bestfriend, ofcourse I’ll support it If he makes you happy. You’re old enough to pick your man anyways. Besides, if he ever hurt you I’ll come after his soul.” Donghyuck threatened, crunching his nose up to appear serious which made the brunette giggle. The two both fell in a comfortable silence as they started digging in their lunch, they knew the day is still long and they needed a lot of energy to deal with all the negativity that people throw Jaemin’s way. 

“Should I… should I really tell hyung? The last time I checked, he and Jeno aren’t the best of friends. They kinda hate each other’s guts.” Jaemin sighed as he imagined Mark’s reaction when he finds out that his brother really is dating a boy that Mark always warned him about. Jaemin knew his brother dislikes Jeno’s flirty attitude and it worries him that the two won’t ever get along. 

Donghyuck swallowed his food first before wiping his mouth with tissues. “Whatever the circumstances are, you know you still need to tell him that. The later he finds out, the madder he’ll get. Trust me, he cares about you a lot that he wanted to always be the first person to know your whereabouts. Sometimes I think he just dated me just so he could squeeze information from me about you. You better be thankful I didn’t tell him there’s something fishy about Jeno’s behavior towards you earlier.” He winked at Jaemin and the both giggled. 

“Stop saying that! You know hyung is totally whipped for you!” Jaemin said in defense. 

He’s jealous about Donghyuck and Mark’s relationship sometimes. His hyung is a guy that every mother would like for their daughters. He’s smart, athletic, he’s good in English, he’s handsome and ever since he laid his eyes on Donghyuck, he never stopped pursuing the younger until they got together. But his bestfriend won’t stop saying that his boyfriend only dated him because he’s Jaemin’s pal- which is obviously nonsense.

“Whatever. Just tell him, I’ll be there to support you.” He smiled warmly at Jaemin. “And by the way, why is Jeno not approaching you? Are you two still awkward with each other?” he asked in confusion. He never saw the two talked since this morning. 

Jaemin shook his head at the question. “I kinda told him not to talk to me today. I was hoping to keep our relationship private because I knew this would happen but it seems like news spread faster when you’ve got some big reputation.” 

Donghyuck pitied his friend. He could see that the brunette really likes Jeno, he deserves to be happy but people are being a dick. Jaemin couldn’t even see his boyfriend even if he wanted to because people would surely call him words again. 

“Jaemin-ah, you’ve been through this so many times. Don’t let them stop you from dating anyone you like. They’ll get over it soon.” Donghyuck told him before finishing up their food.

Jaemin nodded and emptied the carton of fruit juice they bought earlier and tossed it in a nearby trashcan. He stood up after cleaning his area and waited for Donghyuck to do the same. 

“I’ll see Jeno tomorrow. I’ll sort things out with hyung first.” He declared determinedly. 

The two went back to their classroom, ready to face the same judging and murderous glares of their 

classmates again. 

“Let’s go. He’s waiting for us in the car park.” Donghyuck tapped Jaemin’s shoulder gently. The younger slept through their last period and the red-haired had to lie and tell their professor that Jaemin was having a headache but he didn’t want to go to the clinic just so he wouldn’t wake the younger up. He knew that Jaemin didn’t sleep the night before based on the dark bags under his eyes. 

Jeno came to ask Donghyuck about the sleeping male after their class but Donghyuck told him not to worry about it and that Jaemin will talk to him tomorrow to which the blonde nodded. He exited the room after kissing Jaemin’s forehead and sparing him one last worried glance. 

Donghyuck smiled at Jeno’s actions. It was too different from the Jeno he knew. 

Jaemin blinked at his bestfriend before he could register his surrounding. He stood up immediately and stretched his numb body. Donghyuck already packed his things so he just got his bag and walked silently to the car park where his brother is said to be waiting for them. 

When they reached the entrance of the parking lot, Jaemin can’t help but feel his stomach churn in fear. There are a lot of thoughts running in his mind. He knew Mark is such a good brother and kind person, but he didn’t want his brother to get mad at him. 

“Come on, stop shaking. It’ll be fine.” Donghyuck rubbed his arms as he guided the younger towards Mark’s car. 

They saw the senior sitting on the hood of his car as he waited patiently for the two boys. He was playing with his phone and he only took notice of them when they’re about two meters away from him. 

“Yo Jaem! Mom told me to drop you off before Donghyuck and I go to our date so let’s go?” He informed Jaemin before getting on the driver’s seat. Donghyuck climbed in the shotgun seat and Jaemin was left at the passengers seat. 

“Don’t drive yet, Jaemin has something to tell you.” Donghyuck said as he eyed the said male before turning his gaze towards his boyfriend who looked so clueless. 

“Okay, what is it all about? Oh is it the new rumor about you? That Lee Jeno? Surely it’s another senseless rumor isn’t it? No need to worry about it.” He spoke coolly, turning to his brother to offer a smile. 

“It’s not it… h-yung-- t-that rumor is k-kinda… true…” He whispered, looking down at his lap to avoid his brother’s eyes. 

The car was filled with an awkward silence but he didn’t wanna see Mark’s reaction. A few seconds passed and he finally gained the courage to look up only to see his brother’s mouth agape. 

“Oh.” was the only thing that Mark managed to mutter.“So… it’s really true that you’re dating him… Do you like him?” Mark asked calmly. 

Jaemin was taken aback of his hyung’s reaction but he nodded at the question. 

It shocked him when Mark reached him to ruffle his hair. “It’s okay I’m not mad. Congratulations my dear brother!” He beamed at Jaemin and Donghyuck can’t help but giggle at his boyfriend’s cuteness. “That’s probably why that asshat was getting all friendly with me. He helped me clean the equipment last day, that’s the first time he ever did that. He brought be a cup of coffee this morning too. I thought he was hitting on me.” Mark joked making Donghyuck and Jaemin join forces in hitting him. 

Jaemin sighed in relief. He didn’t expect his brother to accept Jeno easily but he guessed Mark loves him too much to get mad at him. 

“Thank you hyung.” Jaemin muttered as Mark started the engine. 

“He better not hurt you though, or I’ll be the one to drag him to hell.” 

Donghyuck and Jaemin chuckled knowing the fact that Mark can’t even hurt a damn fly. 

“Seatbelts on please, I love you both too much to drive comfortably knowing you are idiots who always forget your seatbelts.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you text him? What did he say?” Donghyuck haven’t even put his bag away when he started interrogating Jaemin. 

The younger told him the night before that he’ll talk to Jeno today so they could sort everything out. They haven’t been able to even talk since monday because Jaemin didn’t want to stir more attention towards him. The crowd’s interest about him and his relationship with Jeno seems to last longer than any other relationship rumor that came Jaemin’s way and it stressed him out. 

He felt more guilty when hyuck told him that Jeno approached his sleeping figure yesterday to check on him but got dismissed by his bestfriend because Jaemin told Donghyuck that he didn’t want to talk to the blonde yet. 

Jaemin kept asking himself why he had been pushing Jeno away when they couldve face the public’s scrutinizing eyes together. He didn’t understand why it bothered him so much that people didn’t want him and Jeno to be together and are wishing for their break up when he had heard these same exact words since his freshman year. 

Maybe because he likes Jeno, for real. Maybe because he wanted him and he didn’t want to let him go. Maybe because for once, Jaemin met someone who never judge him except Donghyuck and Mark. Maybe because he wants to try and make his and Jeno’s relationship work. 

He isn’t even sure himself if Jeno was serious with him, almost believing all the whispers around him betting on how long they’ll last while pointing out that Jeno never dated a boy before and he’s just probably experimenting on him. 

He thought all night about his concerns and it led him to one solution; talk to his boyfriend. 

Jaemin sent Jeno a text the moment he opened his eyes from his sleep saying that he wanted to see him during lunch at the dance studio of their school. Jeno and Jaemin are both members of the dance club and they both have access to it. He knew there won’t be any student there so it’ll be a perfect place. 

He didn’t receive any reply from him yet and it made him a little bit down and anxious. “Yeah I did. He didn’t reply though, and he’s not here yet.” He said as he gestured at the back part of their classroom where Jeno usually seats. It’s almost time for their first period to start and it’s unlikely for Jeno to come late. It made Jaemin nervous. 

_ Was Jeno mad at him?  _

All of their morning classes passed and Jaemin didn’t see even Jeno’s shadow. He was in the verge of crying while he traveled his way to the dance studio. He refused Donghyuck’s offer to accompany him and told the older to go and eat his lunch with his brother. 

 If Jeno’s not there, then it’s probably the end for them. 

He slowly opened the the door and peeked inside. It was empty. It was empty of Lee Jeno. 

Jaemin felt hot tears grazed his cheeks as he scanned the whole room. He even entered inside to make sure Jeno wasn’t hiding somewhere to surprise him and cried more when he found nothing. 

He was about to wipe his eyes and exit the room when he heard his cellphone ring with an unregistered number appearing on the screen. 

“Hello?” He answered shakily, still trying to catch his breathe from crying earlier. 

“Hello is this Jaemin?” It surprised him when he heard a soft voice that seemed to be coming from a middle-aged lady. Who could it be? 

“Yes this is Jaemin speaking. Who is this?” 

** “It’s Jeno’s mom.” **

****

“I’m sorry to bother you but my son told me you’re he’s boyfriend and he’s been screaming your name in his dreams. He kept waking up crying and asking me to call you. He’s been sick since yesterday he couldn’t even get up. He told me you texted him this morning and he was begging me to let him go to school at lunch time to meet you but I didn’t allow him.” Mrs. Lee explained as he brought Jaemin inside their spacious house. 

She asked Jaemin to come immediately and the latter didn’t hesitate to ditch his afternoon classes. 

Jaemin was quite puzzled of what Mrs. Lee said to him. Jeno? The famous Lee Jeno crying and screaming his name in his sleep? He didn’t know he had that effect on him. It somewhat kicked his guilt in when Jeno’s mother mentioned about Jeno begging her to let him come to school just to meet Jaemin. He felt bad for crying and getting mad when Jeno didn’t come to the dance studio. 

“No worries Mrs. Lee, and thank you for calling me. I really thought he ditched me when he didn’t come at the place where we’re supposed to meet. It worried me that he didn’t come to school this morning too.” Jaemin smiled at the older lady slightly and he was taken aback when Jeno’s mother frowned at him. 

“You don’t call me Mrs. Lee young man. Call me mother, you’re my son’s boyfriend anyways.” She told him before smiling at him again and pulling him upstairs, towards Jeno’s room he guessed. 

They both stopped in front of a door which got letter stickers forming “JENO” in it and some a “DO NOT ENTER UNLESS PERMITTED” sign in a huge bold red ink. 

Mrs. Lee knocked twice before turning the knob and opening the door. 

And there laid before Jaemin’s eyes is Jeno bundled up in layers of blanket, shivering and sweating at the same time. His face was flushed and his eyebrows were drawn together. His eyes were closed and he didn’t seem to notice his mother and boyfriend standing in his doorstep. 

“I’ll leave you here Jaemin-ah, I’ll be down stairs if you need something.” Mrs. Lee said before he heard her close the door. 

Jaemin felt like running towards the boy and wrapping him with his warmth but he controlled himself and approached Jeno’s bed rather calmly. He sat at Jeno’s working char which was drawn close to his bed and leaned forward to remove strands of hair covering Jeno’s forehead to check him up. 

The boy’s forehead was hot, too hot for Jaemin not to worry. He saw a basin with water and a towel on Jeno’s bedside table so he used it to wipe the sweat on his boyfriend’s face and neck. He then went to his wardrobe and pick a comfortable shirt for him to change after he noticed that the older was soaking with his own sweat. 

He carefully discarded Jeno’s shirt and wiped his arms and chest without taking too long. They’ve been only together for days and he can’t even stare at Jeno’s eyes directly, imagine how hard it was for him to do all these. 

Finally he managed to finish cleaning Jeno without getting his face as red as his boyfriend’s flushed face. 

He stayed and looked at Jeno’s sleeping face admiring how beautiful the guy is and how lucky he is for having to date someone this handsome once in his life. 

He didn’t even realize that he himself fell asleep while he waited for Jeno to wake up. 

Jaemin stirred from his nap when he felt someone nuzzling his neck. He didn’t want to open his eyes first, he was comfortable being enveloped with a warm blanket while a strong pair of arms were circled around his waist and a strong scent of mint and vanilla engulfed his nose---

The brunette snapped his eyes open when he finally registered what was happening only to be welcomed by a pair of gorgeous brown orbs looking down at him. “Good morning Nana” Jeno greeted in a raspy voice that almost made Jaemin faint. 

Jaemin’s eyes were wide in shock as he tried to push Jeno’s body away from him but to no avail. The older was obviously all better now that he could trap Jaemin like this. 

“Come on stop wriggling and stay like this with me for a bit. I’ve missed you.” Jeno said before tucking Jaemin’s head under his chin and bringing the younger’s body closer to his. If you’ll ask him, Jaemin was glad that Jeno did that. It helped him cover his blushing face away from Jeno’s eyes. 

“Are you feeling better now? Aren’t you still dizzy? And how did I end up here in your bed? Last time I remembered I was sitting in your chair.” Jaemin mumbled as he tried so hard to keep himself from inhaling Jeno’s addictive scent. 

“I’m feeling better because you’re here with me.” He answered which earned a smack from Jaemin. “Aww, stop being brutal will you? How could you do that to a sick person?” 

“You deserved it.” 

He heard him chuckle before he felt Jeno’s fingers combing his brown locks. “And to answer you last question, I carried you. You looked pretty uncomfortable sleeping while seating. I can’t let my boyfriend get a stiff neck, can I?” 

Jaemin smiled at his words. Jeno really is a smooth talker. He’s talented at making anyone fall for his charms. They both fell in a comfortable silence and Jaemin thought his boyfriend fell asleep again so he called his name out. 

“Yes love?” Was the answer that came. 

Jaemin could feel his whole body cringing but he dismissed the sassy comment that was forming in his mind and tried to focus on talking to Jeno seriously. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, almost inaudibly. He knew Jeno would catch that though, they were too close for him not to hear that. 

“For what?” 

“For telling you not to talk to me and for ignoring you for days.” Jaemin said sincerely. 

Jeno was silent for a moment until Jaemin heard him talk. “You know, I was pretty scared. I was scared that you would let other people’s opinion get into you and break up with me. Jaemin, I know my reputation has never been good. I fool around, I tried dating a lot of people, I’ve been known for breaking hearts but yours is the only one I’ve never dreamed of breaking. Gosh I didn’t even know I was homosexual until I laid my eyes on you.” Jeno pushed Jaemin lightly to be able to see his face. “Experimenting? How could I do that to you? Na Jaemin, you’re perfect. You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted and I want to be with you. I love you, I love you so much and I need you to stop thinking about what other people say because the only thing that matter is that I’ll never let you go. Never.” 

Jaemin was tearing up by the end of Jeno’s little declaration of love. He immediately threw his arms around the older. 

“I’m so sorry for not trusting in you Nono, I’m so sorry for thinking that being away from you would be better. I was in distress, in all honesty. I want to shout to the ewhole world that you’re mine and I love you but I was too scared. I was scared of my brother, your fans, and everyone around us who grew accustomed of judging me. I love you so so so so much, please never leave my side.” He finished, bawling his eyes out as he tried to say every sentence clearly. 

Jeno smiled as he pressed a kiss on Jaemin’s forehead. “Promise me we’ll stay together until the end yeah? We’ll make this relationship, and we’ll be each other’s end game.” He offered his pinky to Jaemin that made the younger chuckle. 

“So childish.” he commented but clasped his pinky finger nonetheless. **“Promise.”**

 

* * *

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all for tonight! I have some surprise for yall but it'll be revealed next time hahahah. Happy new year once again! Let's have a fruitful and nominful year in 2018~ The SG scans were so pretty and Jaemin looked beautiful as ever. And that little nomin moment right there inspired me to finish this fic. Hahahah Comment are much appreciated~! I really love reading them so please drop a lot. Thank you and I love yall! Talk to me in twitter @xiuchenfinity
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. please tell me if there's something broke or awkward parts in the fics the word tally can't seem to match with my word app and ao3 so I'm worried there might be a cut part. 
> 
> -Ros


End file.
